An internal combustion engine (ICE) of a vehicle generally includes a valve train to control the operation of the valves in the ICE. The valve train may be in an overhead camshaft configuration in which the camshaft of the ICE is placed above the pistons and combustion chamber to drive the valves. In such a configuration, the ICE may include a stationary hydraulic lash adjuster (SHLA) located between the camshaft and the valve for maintaining zero valve clearance. The SHLA is intermittently filled with engine oil, and may be operated by a roller finger follower (RFF). The RFF engages with a cam lobe to operate the SHLA and to raise and lower the valves.
The camshafts are typically assembled into the valve train at one location, and subsequently transported to another location to be assembled into the ICE. As such, the potential for dislodging the RFF during assembly of the valve train and transport is high. To alleviate this risk, the RFF is clipped to the SHLA with a substantial metal clip. After the ICE is assembled, the clip no longer serves a purpose.